The Mile High Club
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot. Directly follows "Elephant's Memory." What could have happened on the plane after Hotch talked to Reid, Emily/Reid Pairing


_**A/n this is a tag of sorts to "Elephants Memory." Thanks to tearbos for the plot bunny and the encouragement to write this. Please heed the rating**_

_**Rating M: lauguage and adult content **_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine.**_

_Sunlight was in her eyes. She squinted against it and wished for her sunglasses. He hadn't given her time for sunglasses. He'd just walked out into the middle of the street._

"_Cover me Prentiss…" He just handed her his gun as though it were a nuisance_

"_But Reid… Wait…"_

"_Do not shoot…" He ordered her._

"_Reid… Wait… Reid…"_

_He ignored her…He just walked out into the sunlight that was supposed to shine on happy families and birds singing with the rainbow sheen of flowers in peoples yards. It wasn't supposed to shine on this._

_The Savage boy had rounded the corner. Reid began to speak to him, and move closer and closer, even when Savage tells him to stay back. _

_What was he doing? _

_Other cars and sirens squealed onto the street. The rest of the team and the locals were arriving. The gun in her hands was shaking. She realized that it was pointed at Reid's back. She couldn't put it down. She had to maintain her position, it was protocol. _

_Damn… if she could only hear what was being said instead of snatches of conversation on the breeze? She watched Savage reach into his coat and…. But it was okay… He would put the gun down and it would be okay._

_A shot rang out and Spencer fell to the street. More shots rang out the Savage was dead before he hit the ground. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The team was shouting and she was crying. No… it's a dream! Wake up! _

She jolted awake, breathing hard, her mouth open. The scream wouldn't come out of her throat, which was a good thing as she sat next to Morgan and he was asleep. Try explaining that nightmare, the rational part of her brain asked.

She looked behind her and saw that Reid was lying on the bench. He must he moved after she went to sleep. He looked tired, but she was going to wake him up anyway. She had to wake him up. She needed to feel that he was real and alive.

--

Reid jerked awake when a hand touched his arm. He'd fallen asleep on the bench in the plane. All of the lights were off except for the one over Emily's chair at the very back of the plane. It threw only a weak glow back to him, like the dream of light. He rubbed his eyes and jumped in surprise to see Emily crouching next to him.

"Hi…" He whispered. He pulled himself upright on the bench and she moved to sit next him.

"Hi yourself… Did Hotch tear you a new one?"

Spencer had the decency to blush. "Yeah… he told me he would fire me if I ever pulled a stunt like that again."

"If he doesn't, then I'll kill you myself." Emily promised him. "How could you scare me like that?"

"I'm sorry I scared you, but I'm not sorry I did what I did. I had to help him Emily…"

"I know that… I just wish you would have given me more warning."

"And give you the chance to use your cuffs to lock me up… I don't think so."

She slapped him lightly on the shoulder and then leaned in for a kiss that would have dumped him into his seat if he'd been standing up. Electricity shot through his belly, and his hands found their way into her beautiful, black hair. It was so silky and soft under his hands. They wanted to stay there forever. He wanted to feel her heart beat against his chest and taste the coffee on her tongue, mingled with the mint taste of her toothpaste.

He pulled away very reluctantly, already missing the texture of her tongue sliding over his. He looked into her deep dark eyes and saw that there were tears there.

"Hey… I'm alright…" He said.

"I know… I just can't get that picture out of my mind. You standing there, putting your back to my gun… to all of our guns… What if he'd killed you? It's been three months since you finally got the nerve up to ask me out. I didn't think you were ever going to do it. I don't want to wake up and find that you're dead because of this job."

He hugged her tightly. "I'm not going to die because of this job. I have everything I need to live for now."

Emily shifted and straddled his lap. "What are you doing?" He squeaked.

"You're so sexy when you talk like that." She whispered in his ear and then licked the lob.

His blood pressure began to rise and his breath to hitch in his chest. "Emily… we're on the plane. Everyone is…"

"Everyone is asleep…" She reached over and shut off the light over their heads. "Haven't you ever joined the Mile High Club Spencer?"

She purred his name just the way he liked it. His pants were getting painfully tight. He looked around desperately hoping that no one was looking their way. He could barely see her face in the glow of the light at the other end of the plane. She looked like some dark and mysterious angel in the low light.

"Don't worry about them Spencer… Just relax baby, and have fun!"

"Emily…"

She licked her way down to the top of his collar finding the spot they turned him into mush. "God… Emily… You gotta stop…"

She reached down and unbuttoned the two buttons of his sweater vest and then pulled his shirt from his pants. Her hands slid up his chest to graze over his hardening nipples. He jerked and groaned softly.

"Emily… We can't do this here… Please don't…"

"Your lips say no, no, no… but little Reid …" She reached down and grabbed his erection through his pants, "says yes, yes, Oh God yes…"

"Emily, what if one of them wakes up?" The protest was weak and she smiled at the sound of surrender in his voice.

"They're not going to wake up!" She was methodically opening the button and then the zipper of his cords.

She shifted again, her knees on the bench at either side of him. Her mouth was busy with one of his nipples and his hands were fumbling with the zipper of her pants. He pushed it down and pushed them off her hips. His hands found only bare skin, no panties to deal with, that was hot! He was getting more aroused by the second, and any reason he had left in his brain was gone.

Emily moved off him and he whimpered in protest. "Wait just a minute… God… you really are a horny bastard some times." She settled back on his lap. Her jacket was gone and so were her pants. He pushed his hands under her white tank top and under her bra to cup and caress her breasts. He loved her breasts and the feel of her skin on his hands.

"Lift up baby…" She whispered. He lifted his hips and she pulled down his cords and boxers.

"This is completely nuts…" He murmured in her ear. He was licking her neck and she sighed, her hot breath driving him crazy.

"No… It's completely hot…" She countered.

She captured his mouth in hers and lifted off his lap. He groaned into her mouth when she engulfed him in her heat.

Their connection fused together and he moaned when she began to move her hips with agonizing slowness. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and he jerked when her nails bit into his skin. His hands went down to cup her ass. She had a great ass.

Her mouth stayed melded with his, their tongues battling each other for dominance while fierce heat built up in his belly. She swayed over him and his hips began to trust up to meet her movements. Staying quiet was a lot harder then he thought it would be. The prospect of getting caught was a powerful aphrodisiac. Emily's nails bit deeper into him and when she clenched tightly around him, she bit his shoulder to keep from crying out loud.

He followed her over the edge, pushing his face into her shoulder to muffle the loud groan he couldn't suppress. He felt Emily collapse against him breathing hard.

"That was so hot…" She whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah…"

"Is that all you can say… Yeah…"

"I'm trying to remember how to breathe." He told her.

She laughed softly into his chest and then slipped off his lap. "We better get decent…" She told him.

"Right… I'm not sure I can move."

"You better… do you want to let Morgan catch you with your pants down… literally."

That got him moving. Emily turned on the light several minutes later and they compared notes on their mutual appearances.

"How do I look…?" Emily said rummaging around in her purse.

"Beautiful as always," He said adoringly.

"You're sweet, but what I mean is my lip stick smeared? Is my hair okay?"

"Yeah… Maybe a little," He admitted.

She pulled out her brush and opened her compact. He grinned at her primping till she informed him that his fly was still down.

Half an hour later the pilot announced they were beginning their descent into Quantico. Emily was back in her old seat and Reid was lying down on the bench pretending to sleep. He sat up and noticed that they others were waking up too.

They landed twenty minutes later. Hotch and JJ was the first to de-plane. Morgan followed them and Emily joined Reid to follow Rossi. They exited the plane and as soon as Rossi stepped off behind them he said.

"That was some show you two put on. The next time you want to have sex on the plane, I suggest you use the bathroom like everyone else." He winked at them and went to his car, leaving them there with their mouths open.

"He's right… next time we use the bathroom." Reid said unexpectedly.

"Like I said," Emily told him. "You are a horny bastard."


End file.
